fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena
Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena or simply Nintendium '''is a game developed by Nintendo and TeamTiger. Its a MOBA with Only-Nintendo characters, items, maps, and other related stuff in the game that will come so far only on Wii U (And Wii 2 ). Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other MOBAS, and has a third person view like some of them. There will be 3 Modes in the first release of the game, Arena, Legend and Capture the Flag. There is going to be a Friend List also, you can add any user you want and if they accept, you become his friend. You can block people if you dont want to be his friend. Parties are a group of friends that can be created and play in the same matches Gamemodes '''Arena ''(v.0.1)'' is the same as some other MOBAS, a 5v5 where you try to keep minions out of your base. If a big number of minions get to your cave and enter, your team will lose. The mode is based on the Metroid Universe Capture the Flag (v.0.1) is not the type of gamemode you think when you hear the word MOBA, but in this case, you will. Its a 5v5 gamemode where you are in the Mushroom Kingdom, you need to get to the enemie base and get their Power Star, when you get it you need to run to your base to get the point of captured their "flag". Once some team gets to 5 Points, the game ends. There will also be Minions. Legend (v.0.1) its a mode with the map based on the Pokemon world, you and your team (3v3) need to protect your Dialga or Palkia (You will have one of them in your base randomly) and if one of them die, you will now need to protect your Arceus or your Giratina, if your Main Pokemon (Giratina-Arceus) dies, you lose. The map has three lines, so the enemie players can come from the right, left or the middle. You need to attack their Pokemons and protect yours too. There will be minions too that will try to get into your enemie's base to help you. Triforce (v.0.4) ''its a mode that is really similar to Legend, but bigger. In this mode, instead of 3v3, its 4v4, your Guardian Protectors are in this case, Aquamentus (Green or Red), and your Guardian its a Dodongo (Green or Red). Instead of just three straight lines, there are three big lanes with many paths, a single lines is divided on two lanes that connect with other ones making a big map. There is also Boosts in the sides of the maps to gain if you kill a Miniboss: Stalfos (Mana Boost), Big Blin (Defense Boost), Moblin (Damage Boost), Poe (Speed Boost). Every Boost has 1 Minute of Duration and they respawn every 5 Minutes. An exclusive thing about the mode are the Darknuts and Mighty Darknuts, a Darknut of your team and of the enemy team will appear every 10 Minutes on different lanes, they will try to destroy Towers, Aquamentus or even the Dodongo if you defend him, he will attack enemies, but slowly. The Mighty Darknut appears every 15 Minutes, he is more powerful than Darknut and attacks everything (even enemies) faster. There is the possibility of a King Bulblin appearing randomly, he has the same stats as a Darknuts, but a lot faster. When a team destroys the Guardian, game is over. The final mode, isnt really a gamemode, its '''Practice Mode' (v.0.1), you can play with any character you want even if you dont have them purchased. You can play with a limit of 10 people in the same game, however, there is no rewards or experience gained when you kill some player or some bot, because its practice. There will be a bot, Waluigi, if you attack him, he will start chasing you and trying to kill you. There is going to be Turorials also, one of this for each mode. If you finish the tutorial match you can win +100 PP or +150 PP for each one Power Points & Stars Every match you complete, you gain experience to level up, Gaming Legend Points, to get a level of Gaming Legend to your current character, and Power Points, that helps you to buy new characters, skins or Player Icons. When you win a match you get +50 PP, when you lose, you also get Power Points, but only +20 PP, when you get a Gaming Legend level to one of your characters the game gives you +100 PP, and when you level up from level 1-10 it gives you +100 PP, from level 11-20, +150 PP, and from 21 to 30, +200 PP, the game also can award you from getting Achievements with some extra PP, Easy Achievements give you +30 PP, Normal Achievements, +60 PP and Hard Ones give you +90 PP. The Stars are an alternative paying system. Instead of purchasing a character with 4600 PP you will be able to purchase it with 200 Stars. If a character cost 2600 PP (Like Olimar and Luigi) they will only cost 150 Stars. They are are many methods to get Stars, the easiest way its just winning matches. If you win a match you will get 1 Star, if you make a TripleKill you will get an extra Star, if you make a QuadraKill you get another extra Star and one more with a PentaKill. This method may sound slow, and it can be, so they are other methods. Sometimes, in special events, the release day of an important game or something like that you will have the possibility of earning up to 300 Stars! Of course if you dont wanna wait you can always get Stars by paying with real money. Feautures *Friend List where you can add up to 100 people *Parties, where you can add friends to play with or against them *Two paying systems: Power Points and Stars *Achievements * 5 Different Classes (Assasin, Hunter, Warrior, Mage and Tank) Playable Characters The game will have twelve characters in the first update/version. The Players will have 5 Free Characters, but they will need to but the other ones to play with them. They are 5 Classes also: Assasin, Hunter, Warrior, Mage and Tank. And they are 2 types of attacks: Melee Attacks and Ranged Attacks. The newest Characters cost 1100 PP in their first release. The characters can be purchased with Stars since the 0.3 You will have one free character of every class in the game, a tank (DK), a warrior (Link), an assasin (Mario), a mage (Pikachu) and a hunter (Waluigi) The players can also have costumes for the characters they like. Update History What do you think of Nintendium? Its Awesome! :D Its really good :) It could be better :l Meh :/ Category:MOBA Category:TeamTiger Category:Upcoming Games Category:Multiplayer Games